Gravy Tastes Better in LA
by EvilGrainOfRice
Summary: Poor Yamato. His life is a mess, he has no life, his musical talent is left unused... until a trip to Paris and a bright young lady seem to help him find one. A life, that is. (Sorato)
1. Airplanes

_(Author note)- Hey! I'm Rice. I'm happy I'm doing this. No really. See, I got into this bet with my buddy Lina, and she's like, "You could so write an awesome Fanfic!" And I was like, "I SO could!"_

_So know I'm proving myself ._

_OOOOMG_

_Almost forgot a disclaimer_

_Disclaimer:._

_Digimon is in no way shape or form mine, and I own no rights to the characters or events associated with the series. Basically, Digimonnot mine._

Cool air escaped the nozzle Yamato was currently fiddling with. He was preparing for landing. Airplane rides were not to Yamato's liking, but hey, if he needed to, he flew. Is there any other way to get from LA to Paris in under 24 hours? Yamato didn't think so.

A plane's descent is usually a very uncomfortable thing. The entire time, the pressure changes, the plane makes unsteady movements... Yamato was _certainly _NOT into it, but he had to set an example. The passengers were "counting" on him. As an employee of Metro Air, one needed to always, quote "_Express quality work, attitude, and example to make our passengers as happy as possible._" That's right, dear reader. Our Yamato here is not on a pleasure cruise, but rather working in a plane to serve badly-tempered, France-bound passengers.

As the plane began to descend, Yamato could hear the sounds of several of the passengers puking into their "air sickness" bags.

"Its all that nasty cheese them Frenchies eat," Thought Yamato to himself.

The plane landed, without blowing up or disintegrating, so Yamato counted it as a blessing.

"Ma'am? Ma'am! Are you alright?" Asked Yamato to a woman, sleeping soundly in the very back row after the plane had landed, "The gentleman behind you cannot get out."

The lady's eyes fluttered open. She stared at Yamato for several seconds, as though he was the first person she'd seen in years.

"Yes, Ma'am? Yes, I was just asking you to move. The plane has landed, and Mr. Harrison here needs to get out. He can't if you are asleep," He explained.

"Oh…" The woman said, obviously not completely awake, "Urm… okay, I'm getting up. You know, for a second there, you looked like Lance Bass, that gay Backstreet Boy, don't you know?"

Yamato rolled his eyes, and said in a very annoyed, monotone voice, "Yes, I am fully aware that I "resemble" a homosexual pop star. Please, clear all you belongings from the overhead compartment, and have safe time here in beautiful France."

"Pft. There's nothing worse than an emotional fruit," Muttered the lady, and she made her way out of the plane.

Yamato had to help other people too, including a disagreeable Russian man with a terrible accent, a mom with about 34 screeching children and no control, and several young and very snotty French teenagers.

But the worst of all was the Spanish Schoolgirls. They giggled at Yamato, asking him to, in very broken English, if he could, "PLEEEESEEEEE somewhat help we get our things in the from the Box above your head." Or as they had said it in Spanish, "Get your sexy bum over here and get us our bags from the overhead compartment." Yamato wished he hadn't known what they were saying, but 4 years of High School Spanish had taken care of that, hadn't it?

"Thank you for riding with Metro Air… "Said Yamato in an exasperated voice.

"YANMERO! Get your queer Asian ass OVER HERE! I need help with locking the safety… LOCKS!" Screamed a voice.

"Oh boy. I get to help Jaci, the racist Billion-year-old flight attendant fix the air locks," Thought Yamato as he raced over to help his co-worker.

As Yamato clipped down the last lock, he reminded Jaci his name was "Ya-ma-to" NOT Yamero, Yammario, or Yanmetro, or any other variation of his actual name.

"Honey, I can't say that. It ain't English-y enough," She sighed.

"Just…call me Matt… "

Yamato stepped off the plane and into the airport. Jaci finally told him he could get off work, and he jumped at a chance to leave. 24 hours until the next flight he needed to be on… it made Yamato SOOOO happy.

He could take PICTURES. Of beautiful things! He could eat rare French foods. HE COULD SLEEP. And then… sleep more.

As Yamato raced through the Paris airport, knocking down several old people and young children on his way, he planned his stay in the French Capital. If its 5:30PM now, then he best go out and take photos now, during the sunset and early nighttime, then crash at a hotel, wake up, taste some of the French delights, take some daytime photos… then it was back to L.A.

Like always.

_(Author Note) Uh, yeah… I'm sorry about the Lance Bass/Backstreet Boys mix up. But I think that I makes it funnier, so I'm gonna leave it that way. Backstreet Boys-not mine. There. I think that that finishes this up._

_Oh, yeah, it's a SORATO. I know, you can't tell yet. I kinda am a little slower getting into the romance part of the plot, but I'm just like that. Its how real life is, anyway. My chapters are kinda short. But I'll make like a billion of them._


	2. Paris, City of Romance

Mimi was, like, soooooooooooo OMG excited. She was going to do this, she HAD to do this.

But everyone needs a partner in crime. Or in Mimi's case, a partner for party planning. Faster than you can say "High School Reunion", Mimi had already dialed Sora's number…

Back in Paris..

Yamato fiddled with his camera as he took around. This city was not as he expected. It was… kinda normal. No one was sappily playing a violin, nobody was trying to shove a plate of frog legs down his throat, and not a soul was talking in a bad French accent.

_DUH, _Thought Yamato, _There ARE French. They're speaking French. They can't have bad accents if they're speaking their native tongue._

The Eiffel Tower was beautiful. It looked so… silly in movies, but here it was the real deal. Yamato couldn't stop taking pictures. It was majestic, amazing, and romantic, fluid and peaceful…

Yamato stopped suddenly and shook his head furiously.

_NO NO NO! That's the last thing I need, to get all gooshy and puffy! _Cried Yamato's mind.

"Uh, are you alright… " Said a soft female voice from behind him.

Yamato realized he must've looked quite funny, bent over, hands clutched to his head, whispering nonsense furiously, all alone on the sidewalk.

Yamato turned to see the source of the voice. He realized he'd broken down directly in front of a small corner café, and that a young woman was staring at him like he'd just eaten a sock directly in front of her.

"Oh, uh, sorry… How'd you know I speak English…?" Asked Yamato, scratching the back of his head, not knowing what to say to the pretty young lady in front of him.

She laughed. "You look very American," She Explained.

"Really?" He asked half-heartedly as he jumped the small wrought-iron fence that separated them.

"I think only Americans jump fences like that, one handed and such," Said the woman, smiling, "Though I shouldn't talk, I live there, you know."

"Whoa. You look… totally French… in a good way," Said Yamato. It was true. Her long red hair framed her face, she had pointed reading glass, her skin was a clear, creamy color, and she sat in front of an impressive-looking laptop. All she needed was a beret, and you'd never guess anything different.

"Well, I was born here, you know! I love it here. I might live in the states, but I always love it here. I find most of my inspiration comes when I'm here, being a writer and all," She said, taking her right hand and pulling her hand behind her ear.

"Wait… I… I think I remember you!" Cried Yamato.

"Really? Have you read any of my books? Did you like them?" Said the writer, suddenly very interested and excited about what he had to say.

"No, no. Its just… are you Sora Takenouchi?" He asked cautiously.

The young lady's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who?" She asked quietly.

"Sora? You were a buddy of mine in high school! Its me, Yamato Ishida! Don't you remember?" Yamato practically squealed.

"I'm… that's not my name. I'm Carmella Peret. The French romance author," She explained, then smirked, "Did you fancy her or something? And now you see her wherever you go?"

"No, no, you just kinda looked like her. She had hair the same color as yours, same figure as you. Maybe my memory is rusty. Haven't seen anyone from High School in three years…" He sighed quietly.

Yamato noticed that he, in his excitement, must have jumped on his feet, and was now leaning over the table. No wonder Carmella seemed so intimidated. Just as he was about to sit down, however, he noticed something. Carmella sat directly beneath the Eiffel Tower, the sunset casting a golden layer over the tower and the woman in front of him.

"Whoa…" Whispered Yamato, "Uh, hey Carmella, can you do me a little favor?"

"What?" Asked Carmella, genuinely interested.

"Can I take your picture? Not 'cause your famous or anything, just because… you can keep your head down… its just… it'll be an AWESOME picture…" Explained Yamato.

"Its okay, I understand," Said Carmella, "One of my brothers is into photography. You just want to capture it."

She bent down slightly and started to fiddle with her laptop. Yamato took several pictures, then sat down quietly.

"What? Did I just make you day?" Smiled the author.

"Like, my whole trip. I need good photos… I want to really be a good photographer. Like a professional," He said, sighing in a depressing way.

"Hm. That seems odd. I don't know what it is… but… it doesn't seem to fit you," Said the French woman.

"I guess not. Hey, you wanna go get something to eat, Carmella?" Asked Yamato, now hungry for something after his session of furious photo-taking.

"Are you… asking me out?" Sniffed Carmella, then she laughed heartily, "Maybe us French women don't age well. I'm _Thirty-seven_ dear. Married, two kids. HA! You've just made my trip too."

Yamato's eyes grew three sizes, and he quietly excused himself from the table.

All night long. It was all that he could think about. He had tried to pick up someone closer to his mother's age than his own.

This disturbed Yamato.

_(Author Note)- Okay, your first question:_

_How does a Japanese guy(Yamato) look American:_

_(A) Yamato lives in L.A.(I thought you'd all get that in the title…) I imagine that he moved there sometime in middle school, so that explains why he went to high school there… plus, his hair is naturally blonde, right? I think that takes away from his Japanese-ness ._

_How does a 37-year-old French lady(Carmella) look like a 21-year-old Japanese-American girl(Sora):_

_(A) Slim bone structure, same reddish hair, creamy skin, and my imagination. You just have to kinda put it together yourself. Yamato hasn't Sora since High School, 3 years can make you kinda rusty in the image-remembering-department. Sora and Yamato weren't all that close in HS anyway. Yamato, you will soon find out, was more into music than girls at that point. (sad, isn't it?)_

_Yamato, Sora, Mimi, and such… are all 21. Clear things up?_

_I'll make Sora the star next chapter, kay?_


	3. Brown Office Building So not chic

_Whoa, _Thought Sora, _This place is HUGE._

Sora entered a large corporate building, housing a very important firm. Though places like this were not uncommon in L.A. With the fourth-largest economy in the _world_, California had incalculable amounts of businesses that placed themselves there.

Sora took in a deep breath as she entered. She couldn't miss this chance.

"Hello," wheezed the dowdy, forty-something receptionist, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh, yes. I'm Sora Takenouchi? I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Garcia? I think he's a C.E.O. here?" Explained Sora, "Could you tell him I'm here?"

"No, I can't," Hissed the dreary-looking woman, "But his secretary can. Go up to the 20th floor, take a right, and enter Room 334Y. You can't miss it. Tell her who you are, she can help. Her name is Miriam."

"Oh. Okay. Uh… where… what… the elevator—"

The secretary answered Sora's question by pointing violently at the elevators placed 20 feet away from them.

"OH. Uhm… Thank you!" Said Sora weakly, and she skittered over to the elevator and violently punched the "up" button.

Sora let out a sigh of relief once inside the elevator. _Calm down,_ She told herself, _This place may be a little drab, but its nothing you can't fix._

Sora entered Mr. Garcia's office. Unlike the rest of the building, which was brown and dated, Mr. Garcia kept his office very modern looking. The doors that Sora had entered through were tinted glass, and Miriam, the secretary, sat at a sleek black Formica desk. Sora brushed some stray strands of her scarlet hair out of her face, and walked up to Miriam.

"Oh, hello," Greeted Miriam in a sweet voice, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, Are you Miriam?" Asked Sora, and seeing the woman's head nod, continued, "Yes. Hello. I'm Sora Takenouchi. Mr. Garcia asked me to come see him? He said he wanted to update his company's 'look'."

"Ah, yes. Right on time! It's nice to meet you!" Said Miriam, getting up to shake Sora's hand, "Come with me."

Sora followed Miriam down a hallway, on the right of Miriam's desk, to some more large glass doors. Miriam opened one and poked her head in. "Mr. Garcia? The interior designer you wanted, Sora Takenouchi? She's here! You want her to come in?" She asked politely.

Mr. Garcia was on the phone (rather loudly), so instead of saying yes, he nodded "yes", and Miriam let Sora enter his personal office, and she sat down in front of Mr. Garcia.

Mr. Garcia said goodbye (rather angrily) to the person he was taking to, and cut the conversation short by slamming the phone down on its cradle.

"Sorry Miss Takenouchi. I was just talking to my wife about our daughter. She's been getting into trouble lately. So, you've seen the inside of Heron Industry's California branch. Nasty, isn't it?" Asked Mr. Garcia.

"Well, yes… but frankly, it can be fixed," Explained Sora.

"Oh really? I know you may not have any ideas yet, but I'd like this place to get updated. Looks much too late sixties. I'd do it myself, but I've no time. As you can see, I did my own offices. Looks nice, huh? I'd like the entire place to have that same… "feel". Miss Takenouchi, do you think you could do that?" Inquired Mr. Garcia.

"Well, of course! I love what you've done… classic, yet modern. I have a feeling it will not go out of style for many years! The last thing you need is a dated building!" Agreed Sora.

"I'm glad you understand. Now, about—"

Mr. Garcia was interrupted by the sound of Britney Spears yelping "Oops, I did it Again".

"My… cell phone!" Squawked Sora, reaching back into her handbag. She frantically pulled it out, hoping to silence the oversexed pop-star.

"H-hello?" Muttered Sora into her cell. Who could've figured out her number? Only her mom and a few close friends knew it…

"SORA!OMG HOW ARE YOU?" Shrieked a high-pitched female voice.

"ACCCCKKK!" Cried Sora, and held it several feet away from her head. Even so, she realized that Mr. Garcia could hear EVERY word the voice was shouting, and she immediately canceled the call.

Britney began to sing her catchy pop-song again, and Sora hurriedly turned off her phone to prevent the singer from chanting her song one again.

"If you plan to work on our building, may I suggest a less… frivolous ring tone?" Asked Mr. Garcia, "We cannot afford any sloppiness. Remember I am being gracious as to hiring you… especially you being so young…"

"Don't worry Mr. Garcia. I… I will never be as slipshod in the future as I was now," Promised Sora, "I-I have a job, though?"

"Yes," Said Mr. Garcia, covering his face with his hands, "You can go now."

Sora rushed out of the building, letting the cool November air envelop her figure. She got the job. She was to redecorate the inside of Heron Industries! This job was HUGE! It would put her on the map as an interior designer for years to come! If this went through, she'd at least _double_ the amount of customers she had… and to think, she almost didn't get the job… all thanks to Britney…

Sora grabbed her cell phone to change its ringer. Once it was set on "Nokia Tune #4", she believed it was boring enough to be professional. Sora then remember what was the cause of all this.

_That caller… who was that? _Thought Sora.

She looked it up in the "recent calls" section. 555-7843.

"Hello?" Chimed a voice at 555-7843.

"Uh, hello? You tried calling me before? Who… what did you need?" Asked Sora.

"What… I did no such… OH MY GOODNESS? SORA! _DARLING!_ **HOW ARE YOU?**"

"Uh, I'm… okay? Who… are you?"

"GASP! YOU DON'T KNOW? Cant you tell? Its me, MIMI! Mimi Tachikawa! HEL-LO? I talked to you like, every day? In High school! We were like, BEST FRIENDS! I called you, like, about 6 months ago! To check on you, Dearie! Did you get my message? I left you quite a few, I think..."

_Yeah, about 50! That I IGNORED…on purpose…, _Thought Sora.

"No-no… Mimi… I never got them…" Lied Sora.

"Really? Good thing Tai gave me your celly!" Laughed Mimi, "But no, really Sora, we gotta talk, cause I have the BEST. IDEA. Ever!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna hold… A HIGH SCHOOL REUNION! I saw this special on MTV, and after I finished crying I just HAD to call you!"

"Uh… what do I have to do with your MTV obsession?"

"Well DUH! You're gonna help me plan it!"

"I am? NO! No, I'm not Mimi. Well, I could… when is it Mimi?"

"This weekend..."

"Oh, no I can't," Said Sora sincerely, "I have to start on a new job. It's really exciting, actually… wait, why are you holding this party so soon? I mean, don't you want to give the guests time to figure out if they can come or not?"

"Silly Sora. I told them MONTHS in advance. This isn't some silly High School bash where everyone gets drunk or stoned. Its an adult dinner party! Only 100 people. I just need someone to help me decorate the place!"

"Oh. Where is it?"

"Oh. That. Uh. Um. Well, you see… itskindasortaatyourplace…"

"WHAT? YOU'RE HOLDING A PARTY AT MY HOUSE? At… at…my house…my house?" Spazzed Sora.

"Well, don't have a conniption. I'll be over at your house in 10, so we's can talk about it, okay?"

"…uhummishlkjasdfko;jfklj;gjioreahsd"

"You would've never said yes unless I insisted like this. Don't all go to pieces on my, mmkay? I'll see you soon!"

Sora snapped back into reality.

"MIMI! NO! I AM NOT GOING TO DO THIS! MIMI! Mimi? Hello?" Cried Sora into her minuscule phone, then realizing that Mimi had hung up.

Meaning Mimi was going to be at her house in ten minutes.

Sora sprinted to her car.

One terrible worry-ridden car ride later…

Sora turned madly onto her driveway, pulling her car to a screeching halt. She stopped for a second, and rested her head on the steering wheel. Time to think.

_Why are you SO FREAKING worried? _Sora's mind asked her angrily, _just say 'no'. OKAY? Its not like its HARD, okay? Calm down. Don't freak out. Don't be angry at Mimi. Invite her in for coffee. Catch up on things._

Sora stared out the car window, staring directly at her house, hoping to waste more time by daydreaming…

Sora just loved her house. Owning a home at her age of 21 was a BIG thing… bigger than most people could dream of before 25. It wasn't huge or anything, just a typical California Ranch… small and flat, one story home with a decent backyard. But it could be… somewhat lonely. Sora sometimes wished she could come home… to somebody or something. Maybe she needed something like a roommate or a dog or cat or something…

"SORA! SORA! ARE YOU TRAPPED IN YOUR CAR OR SOMETHING?" Cried an outside voice.

Sora stepped tenderly out of the car, bracing herself for a bone-crushing hug. Which worked quite well…? Sora didn't have anything seriously damaged. Not BADLY, anyway.

"SORA! My goodness, I missed you so! Are you alright? You looked so AWFUL in the car my goodness!" Cried Mimi, who, after coming out of nowhere, attacked Sora with a hug.

"Mimi… hey… your hair… its different," Wheezed Sora from the clutches of the hug. Mimi's hair was the same honey-brown it had always been, but now it had been merged with highlights of red and a vibrant pink.

"OH YEAH!" Squealed Mimi, releasing Sora from the hug, "I LOVE IT. My boyfriend loves it, my agent loves it, my mother loves it… and now you love it! My life is COMPLETE!"

"Oh yeah, its… the best…" Said Sora, forcing a smile.

"I KNEW IT! I have a sense of knowing things, you know? At least my agent says so… Ooooooh! Lets get out of this cold! I'm freezing here!" Wailed Mimi, clutching her arms against her chest to diffuse some of the cool air whipping up against her.

"Oh, yes, lemme get my keys out," Muttered Sora as she fumbled with her purse.

The door to her house let out a small click as Sora opened her front door. The female behind let out a low gasp as it swung open.

Sora was an interior designer, and, naturally, her house was designed with professional expertise. It looked like a picture out of a JCPenny ™ catalog, but less cheesy and more classy. All the furniture inside was made of wood, stained to a deep color, the wood floors matching the stain on the items atop it. The pictures that adorned the walls were sensible and simple, and the entire place was filled with accessories, ones that only added to its sense of chic.

"Sora… this will be PERFECT for the party," Mimi said breathlessly.

STAY CALM.

"Mimi…no. No. I'm not gonna to that. I don't care if you've invited 100 people. You have to call them all and tell them no. If anyone shows up, I'll send them away. If they won't leave, I'll call the police. I'm a professional now, Mimi. No time for anything else," Commanded Sora, amazed at her calmness and assertiveness.

Mimi did not do as Sora expected, which was to get angry, or throw a fit, or give a pouty face, or any combination of the three. She merely made a beeline for Sora's kitchen, and sat down in a chair. Sora sat down across from her, and stared at the woman.

"Mimi, I'm sorry, I just can't. Don't be upset!"

"I'm not upset that way! Nonono! I just wanted to help you dearie, you can be so dastardly BORING! I only wanted to help! Come now, as I told you, this is a serious reunion party! Nothing more! Plus, you could talk about that new job of yours at the party! Make a statement! Say, "I'm important, but I can have fun too!" Exclaimed Mimi.

Sora liked the idea of professionalism.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you. I've always wondered what happened to our High School friends, anyway," Mused Sora.

Mimi laughed.

"Oh my! Without me, do you even realize how boring you are?"

_WOW._

_I'm so sorry I took awhile to update. Parents, school, friends, the usual excuses. I'm glad you've hung around to read this though._

_Next chapter: Yamato's return to L.A._

_(Oh, and if you're wondering about my California obsession… its cause I live there . SoCal rockzers my boxzers, yo.)_


	4. Dead best friend?

_WHOOOO! GO MATT!_

_Okay, sorry, I think I just had too much Sora, that's all._

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

…

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**

Yamato hit the alarm clock next to him, then proceeded to curl himself up deeper in the cocoon he'd make for himself out of his sheets and pillows.

_HEY YAMATO!_ Spat his conscience, _I don't mean to ruin your beauty sleep, but do you even know where you are?_

…

No.

_Ah. Well, why don't you get up and find out, hm?_

Okay.

Yamato peeled the blankets off of himself and then began to scrutinize the room he now lay in.

It was dingy, smelled lightly of cigarettes, and had several bad paintings adorning the walls.

_Judging by the wallpaper, I'm in a motel 6, and I'm paying 60-a-nite for this pathetic room,_ Heguessed. He'd stayed in hotel 'round the entire world… he could tell just by looking at a room how much it cost. A pretty much useless hidden talent.

"I wonder if this place has a continental breakfast!" Thought Yamato out loud, and he showered and dressed in record time, with the promise of a free breakfast.

He packed all of his things in his small messenger bag, and ran down the spiral staircase that led to the reception desk.

"HEY!HEY!" Yamato hollered at the mustachioed receptionist, "You guys got a continental breakfast-brunch thinger, right? RIGHT?"

The receptionist stared at Matt blankly for several seconds, unmoved by his excitement.

"HELLO! I need Breakfast! Wazzup with you?" Questioned Yamato.

"AH, AN AMERIACAN! JULES!" Cried the receptionist, twisting his mustache in delight that he'd figured it out. Another man ran up to him, apparently 'Jules', and the two talked for several seconds. The receptionist looked relieved as they finished their conversation, and took off towards the room behind the desk.

"I apologize for Jacques. He was confused. See, he does not speak English. I do not think we would have hired him, was he not the manager's son. Is there a reason you are yelling at our newest employee?" Asked Jules, with an obvious forced sincere-ness.

"Oh. No, not really. I just wanted to know if you guys had a free breakfast brunch thing!" He smiled.

"Oh, yes, a Continental Breakfast. We do have one sir. It's… right behind you on the other side of the room…"

"OH AWESOME. You guys rule. Thanks!" Said Yamato as he made a beeline for the table covered with French delights.

Yamato stared at the table, wondering what exotic delight to consume first.

_NO WAY! They've got BISCUITS and GRAVY. AWESOME._ His mind exclaimed.

Soon, Yamato had a plate filled with his favorite American breakfast. After 30 seconds of devouring his favorite food, Yamato removed his face of any crumbs by rubbing his arm against his face, then proceeded to wipe his hands on his pants.

There. Clean.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast, SIR?" Spat Jules as Yamato checked out.

"Yeah, but gravy tastes better in L.A," Contemplated Yamato.

"Perhaps. I do not think that dipping a croissant into butter cream is very tasty either."

"OH."

Yamato was then hit with a slight pang of guilt. He HAD been rather rude to Jules, Jacques, Carmella… really the entire French population. This was bad.

"I'm sorry, Jules. I'm just…"

"—A stupid American man." Interrupted Jules, "Have a safe trip home. I think your people will welcome you back warmly."

_They'd better. This whole trip was useless. I should've picked my layover as London, _Thought Yamato weakly, as he walked around some cozy little streets around the hotel, loosely taking pictures, _look at yourself, Yamato. You're acting like a spaz. Spaz is bad._

None of Yamato's pictures turned out well and since it was almost 2:00, he decided it was time head back to the airport, so he found a cab, and headed there.

T I M E L A P S E

"Ma'am, what would you like to drink?"

"Wha? Oh, yes, I'd like a ginger ale, please."

Yamato reached into the cart in front of him and pulled out a can of Ginger ale. He handed it to the woman in front of him with a small plastic cup of ice, and she smiled.

Sometimes, work was rewarding. It was best thing that had happened to him all day.

Sadly the rest of the passengers, were, at best, smelly and p.o.'ed. Yamato was thoroughly tired as he came up to the last passenger, way in the very back of the back of the plane. He wondered why someone would sit way back in the plane, where it was extremely noisy and nobody else sat, but maybe some people like it.

_He must REALLY be an introvert, huh?_ Thought Yamato to himself.

"SIR!" Matt yelled to be heard over the plane and the passenger's headphones, "WOULD YOU LIKE A DRINK?"

"Eh?" The young man inquired, brushing his hand though his thick brown hair, and then clicked off his headphones. The thumping buzz that had been ringing in Yamato's ears stopped; he then realized it had not been the humming of the plane, but of the man's headphones.

"A drink? Hmmmm… you guys got any alcohol in those lil' push-carts of yours?" He asked.

"Yes, since this is an international flight. What would you like? We have several types of beer, champagne—"

"Yamato Ishida?"

"Yes, that is my name, I'm glad you can read my nametag. Now, what would you like—"

"_Yamato Ishida?_"

He sighed. Not another one of _these_ guys "Yes, I know it's not all that common. It's Japanese, if you'd really like to know. If you prefer, I sometimes go by—"

"MATT? Dude. No way. DUDE! MATT! Since when did you come out of the closet? Oh MAN, you never did check me out, did you?" Laughed the skinny young man, brown eyes rolled back in amusement.

"What the heck? What are you talking about? I've only just met you? I'm not gay either… why… how the heck do you know my nickname?" Asked Yamato, seriously freaked out.

"No way! You really don't remember, do you Ishida? That hurts man," Said the man, smirking in an eerily familiar way, "Its ME. TAI KAMIYA? HELLLO? Don't tell me you don't remember!"

Yamato's face froze as though he'd seen a ghost. _TAI?_ No, it just couldn't be Tai, he knew it. Why did people always have to freak him out like this?

"NO. That's impossible. You're… not… you can't be. YOU DIED!" Cried Yamato, pointing violently.

"What are you talking about, Matt?" Asked Tai, eyes panged with hurt.

"The last time… well… you were in a coma. They said you were going to die! What… well… uh, I'm glad you're alive Tai… This is creepy…" Muttered Yamato.

"What? DIE? Man, you have no idea what worrywarts those doctors are. I was only in a coma for 6 months, GOSH. AND THEN they tell me not to do motocross anymore! I tell you Ishida, its only a matter of time until they realize what boring stiffs they are… What's up with you, eh? Why are you stuck in a boring place like this?" Asked Tai bluntly.

"What's THAT supposed to mean? I'm a photographer! I need to travel!" Cried Yamato, and after seeing Jaci's angry look, added, "And I also love serving the patrons here on METRO AIR!"

"What the hell? WHY? What's the matter with you? I thought you'd become a singer! Holy crap, what the fu—"

"TAI!" Cried a young female voice next to him. Yamato leaned over slightly to see a young girl, about 18, sitting next to Tai, giving him a "Don't you dare swear" look.

_Another of his freaky girl friends? _Thought Yamato, _No, no, wait, Tai had a sister… he HAS a sister… dang it, what's her name?_

"Stop being such a drag, Kari, I'm fine now. It's just that Mr. Flight Hostess here is wasting all of his musical talent by sticking himself in such a retarded position," Spat Tai.

Yamato sighed. It was true. He _was_ a good singer… and not a bad guitar player either. But those where such improbable dreams… the odds against becoming a big star were too slim for Yamato. There were just so many people who were just as talented who never got anywhere…

"Hello? Matt? Earth to Matt!" Kari giggled, her brown bob bouncing slightly as she laughed, and then pointed behind Yamato, "That lady wants to speak to you!"

Yamato turned around, and found Jaci staring him right in the face, "I know you're enjoying you're little chat here, but can you cut it short? We have other people to attend to!" She ordered, and pushed Matt's cart into the back of the plane angrily.

"Whoa. I hope she's not checking you out man, that chick is SCA-RY…" Tai observed.

"Well then, I guess I'd better get going…" Yamato said, trying to escape.

"No, Matt, just one more thing!" Cried Kari, clasping her hands together in desperation, "Can we stay at your place tonight?"

"I'm so tired of hotels man, you have NO IDEA how repetitive those 5-star places get!" Exclaimed Tai.

"Uh, sure…" Mumbled Yamato, and lazily walked to the back of the plane, muttering incoherently.

T I M E L A P S E

Yamato finally found the right key after spending two minutes fondling through his keychain. Tai and Kari had stood impatiently behind him, tapping their feet and sighing with irritation.

"You don't know the key to your own apartment? That's low man," Spat Tai.

"I can't help it. I'm never here practically…"Pieced together Yamato as he pushed the door open with a slight flick of his hand.

Kari and Tai stared, mouths wide open, at the hideous mess Matt called 'home'. Papers seemed to line the floors as a carpet does, and plies of badly taken pictures filled up any other space in the small apartment.

"Yeah, sorry for the mess. I never have any time to clean it… But second bedroom is clean, so one of you can sleep there, and I can clear off and vacuum the couch… the other person can sleep there…" He explained.

All Tai did was gawk at the clutter, but Kari just pushed it aside and flopped onto the couch, flipping on the television.

"You want some coffee?" Matt asked wearily.

"Yeah, man, that would be awesome… those plane flights must take everything outta you… they just tear me apart," Tai smirked, hoping to cheer Matt up.

"Eh. You never get over them. Just used to them," He sighed.

Matt's dingy kitchen also failed to impress his guest. The linoleum was dark and grimy, the sink was filled with crusty dishes, and the refrigerator was an outdated olive green.

"Is anything in this edible?" Tai asked tenderly as he opened up the refrigerator rudely.

Yamato was too exhausted to spit some sort of comeback at his friend, so he tenderly sat himself down at the pathetic plastic contraption he called a table, and answered, "No. There is nothing in there. I turned it off. I never use it and it costs money. Coffee is the only thing I keep in this place… all that needs is a coffeemaker and a packet of coffee grounds."

"So you live off of coffee? Man, you know, you're life is… depressing… and I never get depressed. What the hey ho is wrong with you?" Tai questioned kindly, wondering what had happened to what had been his very best of friends.

Yamato stretched quietly and sauntered sluggishly over to the coffeemaker, pulling out the necessary ingredients.

"There is nothing wrong with me Tai. I'm just in a rocky, gray-ish sort of area of my life," He replied, watching the brown liquid drip slowly into the pot below, "I finished college. I've started a job. Hey, I might not have the best hours or the best schedule, but I'm getting somewhere."

"More like nowhere. Fast," Tai countered, seeping into one of the cheap plastic chairs adjacent to the shameful plastic table, sifting though some of Matt's pictures, "You do realize you're an awful photographer, right?"

Yamato mumbled something like a weak insult, and shoved a mug of coffee at Tai, then proceeded to sit down and bury his head into the tabletop.

Tai was about to say something else, but Yamato cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say," He mumbled into the table, "That I should become a musician. Well, I'm not. First, its not practical, and second, do you even realize what's against me? You know how many times people have rejected me? Said I had no talent? Just because you say I'm good doesn't mean I am."

"Hey, I'm not the only one that thinks so. Kari thinks too," Tai encouraged, then raised his voice slightly, "Right, Kari? Hello? Kari?"

Tai walked swiftly over to the couch where Kari laid, fast asleep.

"Heh, I guess she fell asleep…" Tai said.

"We should too," Yamato suggested, "Its late… it's almost 2:00am. Here, let me get you and Kari some blankets…"

Matt trudged over to the closet, and stripped some blankets out of the mess that fell out of it as he opened it, and threw them on Tai, who let out a small "oof".

After making sure Kari was covered with enough blankets, Tai took one and headed towards the spare room, the stopped.

"You know Matt," He began, "A lot of people told me I shouldn't do motocross, especially after the coma. But you know why I do it? Because it's what I'm good at. And without it, life wouldn't seem worth it."

Matt stared blankly. "I'm not getting what you're going at."

"If you sang music, you could be rich like me!" Offered Tai.

M O R N I N G

Matt shook his head and peeled his face off the kitchen table.

_You've done it again, Yamato. Congratulations. You've fallen asleep… while drinking coffee. And you wonder why chicks think you're weird._

They don't think I'm weird.

_They do too._

How would we know anyways? I don't have TIME for girls…

_Every man has time for girls. Unless you wanna have "GAY" branded on your forehead._

It wouldn't be all that bad. Gay people are nice…

Matt fought off his internal conflict and shifted his glance to the clock on the coffeemaker.

10:00am.

He decided it was time to get ready for the day and to inspect any messes his guests may have created.

Kari was still peacefully asleep upon the couch. The television was blaring something about a hot new band, 'Parker', and their love of éclairs. Yamato shuddered at the mention of French pastries, and wondered if he'd be doing that for the rest of his life.

He then decided it was time to check on Tai, when a knock came to the door, causing Kari to stir, but she did not wake. Matt walked over to the door with an obvious annoyance. He pushed it open swiftly, and found a young man on the other side, golden hair similar to his.

"T.K." Muttered Yamato almost incoherently.

_It's your brother, dumbass. TAKERU? How could you forget? Lame wad._

"Oh, uh, hey, wussup?" Matt asked groggily.

"Well, since you never bother to keep food in your house, I thought I'd come over and share a breakfast of doughnuts with you," Takeru explained, holding up a paper bag filled with pastries.

"Oh cool. Yeah, c'mon in, I was just about to make coffee…"

Takeru walked gingerly into Matt's apartment, making sure not to step on his brother's precious photographs. Yamato made a beeline for the kitchen, and Takeru _would_ have proceeded to follow him—if Kari hadn't of been sleeping on the couch.

Takeru was blown away. He was completely taken with her—her soft brown hair, sweet, smooth skin, her angelic expression as she slept—he leaned over the side of the couch to stare at her close-up.

_How come Matt gets all the beautiful girls? _T.K. asked himself.

Somebody cleared their throat from behind him.

Takeru turned his head around to find a thin, brown-haired man towering over him. A horrifying expression took over his face.

"MATT!" He cried, "Matt, who _are_ these people?"

"Oh, yeah them, yeah, they're okay," Muttered Matt from the kitchen.

"Where you checking her out, man?" The man in front of him asked, a mischievous smile curling in his mouth.

"What… what happened? What did you do last night Matt? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?" T.K. howled in absolute fear.

Matt sat down several coffee cups on the table, and the brown-haired man reverted his attack from T.K. to the coffee.

"We was having this big orgy last night, weren't we Matt? That answer your question, Takeru?" The thin man answered, jabbing Yamato in the arm.

"No we weren't, T.K. Tai and Kari just needed a place to crash last night!" Matt clarified, shoving a mug of coffee into Takeru's arms.

"Wait…" Mutter T.K. "TAI? No way! You… DIED didn't you?"

"Yes T.K., I'm merely a ghost… OF COURSE DIDN'T DIE! I'm here right now, aren't I?" Spat Tai.

"Well, okay, you're not dead, but why are you here?" Takeru inquired.

Matt's mind stopped for a second to ponder this. Why _had_ Tai and Kari spent the night inside his crappy little apartment?

"Why _are_ you here Tai?" Asked Yamato, scratching his head, hoping to get an answer.

"Oh, yeah, I never told you, huh? Well, don't get all huffy about it, you never asked anyway. I'd normally crash at my flat down by the river so I'd be close to a place I could practice on my bike, but there is this HUGE high-school reunion party thing right here in L.A., and I so wanted to go," Tai illuminated, opening the bag of doughnuts tenderly as the threesome sat down.

"Oh… well, it's too late to say you can't stay here," Laughed Yamato.

"But, why is Kari here?" Takeru asked kindly.

"I'm here because I wanted to go to Tai's big race," Replied a female voice from behind T.K.

All of them looked up from their sugar-coated pastries to see Kari yawning, still clothed in yesterday's t-shirt and jeans.

"But… D-don't you miss school Kari?" T.K. asked, slightly nervous.

"No, not really, only a few days. 'Sides, I don't think I'll fall that behind… It'd so odd seeing you outside of school T.K." Kari said, smiling, then turned her attention to Tai, "Hey… Tai, lemme have a doughnut… PLEASE?"

Tai curled defensively around his sugary treats.

"H-here Kari. Have mine," T.K. said, giving up his last doughnut and handing it to her gently.

"Oh, awesome!" Cried Kari in excitement, devouring the little delight in three giant bites.

"What?" She asked in answer to everyone's stares, "I was hungry. Hey, Matt, can I use your bathroom?"

"Oh, yeah, go right ahead," He answered with a wave of his hand.

"I-I can show you where it is, Kari," Takeru said quickly, about to get up.

Kari raised a skeptic eyebrow. "I think I can find it by myself," She said warily, making a beeline for the bathroom.

T.K. turned around to Matt and Tai with amused smirks spreading across their faces.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if you saw that move Tai," Yamato said, donning an announcer-type voice, "But I could've sworn I saw sparks fly."

"Matt, I can assure you, that was some of the worst plays I've seen, and I've been watching people ogle at my little sister for years."

Takeru looked at Matt and Tai, now laughing like hyenas, and decided it was worth being humiliated, so long as his older brother finally had a best friend again.

_(Author note)_

_I'm really sorry about the wait. It's been tough. End of school year stuff. Summer will be different._

_Next chapter is where Sora and Yamato finally see each other. YAY!_

_Oh, yea, there's a bit of a Kari-Takeru pairing going on. It's nothing big._

_Have you read Romeo and Juliet? Have you? Not just seen it, I mean read the play? Remember Mercutio? I pulled some of him and stuck it into Tai._

_feels accomplished_


	5. Wild Parties? Yo?

_First things first:_

_Question by theladynight:_

_But wouldn't Matt attend Tai's funeral if indeed Tai had died? I don't think he would have automatically assumed Tai was dead because he was in a coma and the doctors said that. Matt's the digidestined of friendship after all…_

_Answer: I really didn't think it all the way though, I guess… (And using the crest-friendship-ness against me—that's awesome.) I just thought that all the Digidestined went their separate ways after High School, after hearing about Tai in a coma and never getting a response after… eh, I can be over-the-top. It's my writing style. But theladynight gets points for leaving an awesome comment…_

_Be happy everyone! Yamato and Sora meet! …Again?_

_Oh, I bet you're wondering about JOE. And IZZY (or Koushiro. w/e floats your boat). I know where I'm sticking Joe, but Izzy… hrm…_

_(That means if you've got any ideas, feel free to drop me a line )_

Sora stared at the dress Mimi held in front of her.

"No…way. Never…I'm…I'm just not going to wear it. Never. Not at the party," She protested, arms crossed in disgust.

"AWWW! Why not! It'll be perfect for you! It's _designer_…" Mimi coaxed.

"No. I can't Mimi. I just won't work! It's not… this isn't prom Mimi!" Sora cried in dislike.

Truthfully, the dress was exactly what she'd like to wear. Slim, Silky, a deep black color… it was sinfully beautiful. Somehow, she knew she'd look deadly in it… but something was holding her back.

"SORA!" Mimi whined, "I CAN'T wear it. I don't have enough… hips…for…it?"

"So, you're saying I have fat hips?"

TIME LASPE

"I am NOT paying $40 for a pair of pants. I just can't. I don't HAVE money…" Matt complained as he examined the slacks Tai had handed him.

"And why not? If you won't buy designer, then JCPenny™ casual-wear is your best bet," Tai explained, pouring over several polo shirts 10ft away.

"It's not what it LOOKS like or if its fashionable or not… it's the fact that I can not AFFORD it. I'm poor," He whined.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell from your diet of cheap coffee and airline peanuts." His best friend spat back.

"Hey, those peanuts are good…" Matt muttered, offended.

"NO. We are getting you a new outfit, and that's final. I saw your wardrobe, Matt. All you have in your closet is ratty t-shirts, and nasty old jeans. And your uniform, but I don't think you want to wear that to the party… or do you?"

"Well, I suppose I coul—"Matt pondered for a second.

_NONONONONO! NO! You CAN'T possibly even ENTERTAIN that horrendous idea. No. You-Me, we need to be chick magnets!_

Matt wondered how long his spilt personality was going to keep up.

_You should see a shrink about me. I'm not exactly healthy, you know,_ his conscience advised.

"HEL-LO? Earth to Matt? Are you always lost in your little dreamland or something? Try on those pants… and this shirt," Tai said, throwing a nice polo shirt at Matt, "Kari here can tell you if you look like a chick magnet or not."

"What are you talking about Tai? I am not going to check you him out! Not in a million years!" Kari protested.

As Kari and Tai began to fight, Yamato trudged off to the dressing room bleakly, and Takeru slumped onto the floor. He was never in the loop, always watching life from the sidelines… even worse, _she_ was here, and in her perfection, left him speech-less and dumbfounded.

"Man, they are so lame! I can't believe Tai expects me to do everything he says. I am _not_ his little minion! And this stupid party! I don't even know anybody there, and he's making me go," Kari vented, sitting down next to Takeru.

"Uh, well, you DID agree to skip school to go to his thing… I mean, you do agree to a lot of the things he asks you to do. You always… seem to do whatever he says…" Takeru muttered to his knees.

"What do you mean? I do not do whatever he says! I'm my own person!" Kari fought back.

"Well, if you really don't want to go… then don't. Do something else…" Takeru advised, his voice weakening to a near whisper.

"Okay, smarty-pants, what do you suggest?" Kari spat.

"I don't know. You do what you like. I…I'm going to see a movie…" He muttered, careful to keep for making eye contact.

"Really? You're gonna give up being with your brother for a movie? All by yourself? You're such a dork! That's such a sad occupation!" Kari countered.

Takeru was silent.

"… That's pretty brave, you know."

TIME LAPSE

Mimi gave Sora a cold stare as she stepped out of the bedroom.

"WHY! WHY? Why… what IS that?" Mimi cried, pointing at what Sora was wearing.

"What's the matter with it?" Asked Sora, pulling at the gray blazer with matching skirt, "It matches!"

"It's HORRLIBLE!" Mimi said, recoiling from the ugliness of it all.

A small knock came to the door, and Mimi raced to get it.

Sora ran into the kitchen, grabbing a cheese platter to put out on the dining room table.

"DARLING! You've come! Oh, I thought you'd never get here! Now you can help us set up!" Mimi squealed from the other room.

_Darling? _Sora thought to herself as she and the cheese platter entered the living room.

A very tall, blue-haired young man stood in her house, being dragged down by Mimi's clinging to his arm. He looked very clean-cut and professional; something she'd expect to see at an office, nowhere near Mimi and her pulse-stopping grip.

He looked straight at Sora for a few seconds; pushed up his glasses to see better, then finally registered who she was.

"Sora Takenouchi? It's really you, isn't it?" He asked, smiling nicely, "It's good to see you. I suppose you've forgotten who I am?"

Sora wasn't about to forget one of her close friends. "Of course not Joe!" She said sincerely, "I don't forget faces! Are your really Mimi's boyfriend?"

"Of course he is? Who else would I date? We've been an item for like, a year now; you should've picked up on it!" Mimi scolded.

"Sorry," She apologized as she sat the platter down on the table, and then moved over to talk to the couple, "I've just been so busy lately…"

"Yes, well, I can forgive you Sora! You are my best of friends, you realize?" Mimi proclaimed, and then finished with another hug-of-death.

"No, Mimi, don't hug me… you'll wrinkle my outfit," Sora wheezed.

"Pft. Believe me, that gaudy outfit CANNOT get any worse…" Mimi scoffed, "It is BEYOND help… JOE! NO! Leave the cheese platter alone!"

Sora wondered why it was a big deal that Joe had begun to politely munch on some of the cheese-and-crackers, but the doorbell rang, and she had to answer it. She was, after all, the hostess here.

TIME LASPE

"If you're supposed to be professional motocross racer… why can't you DRIVE ANY FASTER?" Matt screamed as Tai drove at an alarmingly slow rate.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it I'm no good at cars. I told YOU! Why didn't you drive?" Tai protested.

Yamato pondered these things in silence, and a half an hour later, they had arrived.

"Why do we have to be here so early? Mimi said that the dinner starts at 7," Tai groaned as Matt rushed to the front door.

"Just because it's a dinner party doesn't mean this thing is centered on it. We're SUPPOSED to mingle with the other guests before we eat anything… you can be so rude sometimes, you know that?" Yamato commented, ringing the doorbell of Sora's house.

A tall young woman opened the door, pink-streaked hair glittering as she greeted them.

"OMG TAI! HOW ARE YOU? OMG, HOW'S THE RACES?" She cried, clobbering Tai with a hug.

_Mimi, _Yamato registered, _she's pretty hard to forget… she's pretty._

_NONONONONO! _Cried Matt's mind in disgust, _EWWWWW. That just doesn't work. Let's focus on the ladies that have little more brain than that._

Matt adhered to his conscience's advice and made his ways through the threshold of the house.

"Who is this, Tai? A buddy of yours? How are you?" Mimi said, holding out her hand for a handshake, "I'm Mimi Tachikawa! And you, you are… wait, you're Yamato Ishida! MMMMAAATTTTT!"

Matt was able to evade Mimi's attack-like hug in one swift moment, and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"Sorry Mimi… I'm just not into the whole personal-touch thing…" He explained as he helped her up, "Thank you for being so kind though."

Mimi continued to stare as Yamato made his way into the living room, and turned to Tai for some answers.

"Since when did Yamato get so polite?" Mimi questioned with a dash of suspicion, "He used to be so… I don't know, so cold and far off."

"Beats me. You should've seen him when we met up a few days ago! He was living off of coffee!" Tai snorted in a gossipy way.

"NO WAY!"

"Way."

TIME LASPE

"Wow Koshiro, you really have your own computer company?" Sora asked, eyes filled with wonder.

"Why, yes. It's very small now, but I've got a lot to offer to some of those big companies. I suspect that in the next 5 years, we'll grow at least 600 in company value—" Koshiro rambled.

Sora found herself nodding off. It wasn't that she didn't think her good friend was boring…it was just…so taciturn. However, Sora was awoken from her half-slumber by some oddly familiar laughter.

_Tai_, Sora's mind spat with malice, _We need to talk to him, Sora._

"Uh, hey, Izzy," Sora interrupted using her friend's long-since-used nickname, "I must got greet a guest, but I'd like to continue this conversation… uh…later? Be back in just a second."

Sora had to use much self-control to refrain from sprinting over to Tai and choking him.

"SORA! Did you see! Tai's here!" Mimi said, tearing herself away from her conversation with him.

Sora glared at Tai.

"You. You gave her my phone number!" She spat pointing violently at Mimi, "And now I _have _to host this party with all these people I really don't care about! I HAVE PAPER WORK TO DO, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Uh…well…why didn't you say no?" Tai asked, slightly scared.

"Well, I couldn't just say no to Mimi!" Sora defended.

"Yeah, I'm just too cute to say no to!" Mimi cried, backing Sora up.

"Whatever. So its my fault. I'm sorry," Tai apologized half-heartedly, "I'm going to get some food."

"Uhg! He can be such a BUTT! Sora, I am so sorry I had no idea he—" Mimi began, but then she saw Sora was no there anymore.

TIME LASPE

"A doctor, eh? Sounds like you Joe, totally," Matt commented as he and Joe loomed over the cheese platter.

"Well, it's something I thought about doing for awhile now. So, what are you going for, Matt?" Joe asked politely.

"Oh, well, I'm a photographer…" He pieced together.

"Really?" Joe said, brow furrowed, "Doesn't fit you, does it…"

Mimi came up behind Joe and slapped his hand, which was reaching down for another piece of cheese.

"How many times do I have to tell you! You _are not _to eat too many dairy products! The doctor said so… and I don't mean YOU!" She cried, obviously trying to make a point.

"I'm not _that _lactose-intolerant... I'd be more worried about what you're doing to your hair," Joe refuted.

"You mean my pink-ness?" Mimi said, twirling some around her finger, "It's fine. I thought you liked it… well… what about you. YOU dye your hair!"

"I most certainly do not!" Joe protested.

"Oh, yeah, and _blue _hair is natural! I say that blue dye in your medicine cabinet!"

Matt backed away from the feuding couple and suddenly had the urge to use the restroom.

TIME LASPE

Sora poked her head out of the bathroom door to see if the coast was Mimi-free. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to anybody… it was just, sometimes, she needed a break, to get away from everyone, and think. Seeing that the coast was clear, she shut the door gently. Her pale yellow bathroom looked so alien in her deep thought. Sora wasn't comfortable at parties; it wasn't like she didn't like people… she just felt so uncomfortable.

_I have a mental problem…_ Sora's mind threw at her.

A small knock to the door, followed by a wickedly beautiful voice: "Uh, yeah, anyone in there? I would like to use the restroo- "

_NOOOO! _Matt's mind spat at him from outside the bathroom, _Say powder your nose. This is a CLASSY party!_

"I mean, I would like to powder my nose, uh, if you would be so kind?" Yamato asked through the door.

Sora pressed her head against the tile one last time before mumbling a, "Sure."

She opened the door lightly and rubbed her head softly. This party was draining. But something lifted her spirits.

He was GORGEOUS.

It wasn't practical. He had uncombed hair, a slightly wrinkly shirt, pants that were much too long, shoes that didn't match his outfit, and a giant red pimple had developed on the underside of his chin. But she was in fact, infatuated, and there was nothing she could to about it.

"Oh, uh, thanks… um… I'm sorry… your name is?" He asked in his delicious voice.

"Oh… me? Yeah, me. I'm Sora… Takenouchi?" Sora stammered, her brain falling apart, leaving her with nothing.

"Sora? Really, is that you?" Matt cried, happy to meet someone he was positive was sane, "How are you? I thought you weren't here!"

"Oh, yeah, well, this is my house, so I'm sort of hosting it…" The redhead squeezed out.

_You're losing it Ishida!_ Matt's mind commanded, _you can show her the picture, from France. It looks like her. Conversation starter for the hot chick._

"_She's not hot! Just… cute?"_ Matt yelled mentally.

Sora tried to make a run for it. This always happened around guys… at least, the cute ones…

"WAIT! Sora, I have this picture you in France…!" Matt put together badly.

_When were we in France?_ Her mind spat as she turned to see what he was up to.

As Matt opened up a disorganized portfolio, and Sora watched speechless as he filed through seeming hundreds of ugly photos. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a pulled it out proudly.

"When…when was I in France?" Sora asked tenderly as Matt held the picture up.

"You weren't… al least, I didn't SEE you. But this lady, she looks like you!" He said, pointing to the woman sitting in the picture, eyes looking off into the distance.

_She does look like us,_ Sora's mind pondered in awe, _Only… she's really REALLY old._

"How… do you remember me that well? That you found my look-alike in France? Did you have any classes with me? I don't even remember your name… you _did _to Bayside High School, right?" Sora interrogated, trying to weed him out if he was indeed a party-crasher.

_OH, BURN. That's gotta hurt. She doesn't remember us, _His mind announced, _Not like she would. She's too pretty for that… still, we were close… THIS IS AKWARD._

"Uh… oh. You don't remember me… it's me, Yamato Ishida?" Matt stung together, hurt.

_GRRREEAAAT. Now you blew it. HEL-LO? Isn't it obvious?_ Sora's mind spat.

Well, Sora thought back, He wasn't this good-looking before.

"M-m-matt? Is that really you? You… don't look the same?" She pulled together.

"In what way?" He asked, prying his picture from her fingers.

"Well," She mused, letting Matt take his picture back and trying to find the words to support her argument, "You just… seem… you look so much OLDER… but, but in a good way! Is it really you?"

_AHAHAHA… I think the plane rides have gotten to us, _His mind mused, _Maybe we're gonna get gray hairs. Ouch. That would suck._

"WOAH. Matt, there you are! I was wondering where you went," Tai said, coming down the hall at an alarming rate. He took a second to analyze the situation noticing his friends frightened stares, then spoke again, "Oh, hey, if I'm interrupting anything—"

"Nothing at all. Just was heading to the bathroom," Matt said quickly and attacked the bathroom door like there was no tomorrow.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked quietly as she and Tai made it back into the throng of party guests.

"Yeah. He's just really uptight, know what I mean?" He explained, running his hand through his hair smoothly, "He's not what you'd like though. He's not like he was in high school. Uber unorganized."

_EWEWEWEWEWEW. Is he trying to pick me up? Ew._ Sora's mind warned.

"I can handle someone being unorganized. I was just talking to him. He's a friend of mine as well as yours," She defended.

"Whatever," Tai said, shrugging and dissipating into the party.

"HELLLLLLO EVERYONE!" Mimi cried, unusually loud, "This is Mimi Tachikawa welcoming all Bayside High School alumni! And now, its time for KARAOKE!"

Sora raced over to stop her friend; Karaoke was too much for her brain right now.

"Mimi, no! We can't… this is not…" She tried to explain to her pink-haired friend, but was pushed off-stage by a thin man and his golden-haired counterpart.

"Okay guys, know you all remember Yamato Ishida, right? Well turns out he's not dead, he's just spent the last three years thinking _I _was dead. So, to prove to you all he's a musically genius, here's Matt!" Tai cried with way too much enthusiasm, throwing his arms up in the air wildly.

Matt walked tenderly up to the mike carefully and spoke in it, "Uh, hey guys. Sorry for the rude introduction… I think Tai here needs to calm down… uh, anyways, I think I'm gonna be singing… What am I singing?"

The room erupted into polite laughter, and Tai pressed a button on the karaoke machine.

_Oh no. MATT! NO! He's sabotaged us! We're to be branded as… as…_ His mind stammered.

_It CAN'T be… can it? _Sora's mind wondered.

"Tai, you son of a—"The should-be-singer cried.

"AHAHAHA," Tai guffawed from the machine, "You always said you were a Britney Spears fan."

Matt thought, for the sake of being mature, sang along to the song, trying to follow along with the nasty, repetitive beat… though it wasn't hard, being talented musically like he was.

Sora stared in awe. It seemed almost impossible, but she had become even more infatuated… with a man who had no life, with a man who had a huge pimple on his nose, with a man that had almost disappeared from the social scene for 3 years…

But he was singing her favorite song, so in her eyes he couldn't be any cooler.

"_Oops, I did it Again"? Listen, dear, we need a better song, _Her mind suggested.

_Hey, this took forever, huh? I'm sorry?_

_Oh, to KoumiLoccness: I had no idea what "Koumi" meant until Lina told me… I'm so sorry. I wouldn't of picked the pairing I did if I would of known before-hand… but I'm fond of JoexMimi. So to make it up to you... uh… I love you? Please keep on reading!_

_I now know that Matt plays bass… so any previous times I said "guitar", I meant bass?_

_The more I look, the more Sora's and Matt's internal conversations look like the ones in one of my favorite books : Be More Chill. It's by Ned Vizzini. Who is like, the best dude EVAR._

_Next chapter: Let's Date?_


End file.
